Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Kraina Lodu 3-Zamrożone serce.Rozdział 14 :) I pytanie.
Witojcie !!!!!!!! Długo już nie pisałam,ale dzisiaj znalazłam czas i wrzucam rodział 14 mojego fanicku :) Mam nadzieję,że się Wam spodoba.Ten rozdział dedykuję . . . Wszystkim !!! Wielkie podziękowania dla Mrats,która dzięki swojemu genialnemu opowiadaniu podsuneła mi świetną rzecz (mam nadzieję,że za wykorzystanie tego narzędzia nie obrazisz się,ale tak je u Ciebie polubiłam :))A więc miłego czytania :3 PS:Przepraszam za mój góralski XD Rozdział 14: Z samego ranka kompania wyruszyła podążając za Irmą.Przez tą noc obie bardzo się zbliżyły do siebie.Rozmawiały już normalnie,bez przeszkód.Jednak była osoba,którą to irytowało,Sven ! Zawsze bardzo radosny i szczęśliwy renifer w okamgnieniu zmienił się w naburmuszone i zazdrosne zwierzę.Chciał,aby Gerda była przy nim a nie przy obcym zwierzęciu,które znała tylko jeden dzień.Szedł za nimi.Jego wściekłość z rosła kiedy słyszał cichą rozmowę.W końcu nie wytrzymał i wepchnał się między nie.Kiedy Gerda pogłaskała go po łbie radosnie zawył,lecz za to popatrzył się z pogardą na Irmę,która nie zwróciła uwagi na zachowanie renifera.Bardziej interesowało ją tą czy w ogóle dadzą radę . . . Po długiej drodze Sven co zaczął nieszczęśłiwie wyć. -Co się mu dzieje ? -Pewnie jest głodny bidulek.Ale zaraz temu zaradzimy . . .-sięgneła do torby.Jednak nie było w niej nic.-To nie możliwe !? Wszystkie marchewki się skończyły.I co teraz ? -Tam się coś pali.-kiwneła głową Irma.Dziewczyna wiedziała co to za ogień.Po chwili byli już prawie przy . . . -Pod ciupagami.Dyskont wielobranżowy . . .-czytała z daleka Irma. -I sauna-dokończyła Gerda. -No dobrze,ale jak tam wejdziemy ? -Eeee . . . Przez drzwi ? -Ty tak,ale co z nami ? Gerda szukała bezpiecznego schronienia dla zwierząt.Po chwili zobaczyła stajnię ukrytą w śniegu. -W tej stodole na pewno się pomieścicie.-Irma posłusznie ruszyła,za to Sven nie chciał iść.Trącił łbem rękę Gerdy.-Hej Sven co się dzieje ? Jakiś taki nie swój dzisiaj.-Sven zaczał wyć,jakby miał powiedzieć :,, A co jeśli ona mnie zje ?! Może lubi i małe,i duże renifery ?"-Spokojnie to tylko pięc minut.-pogłaskała go po łbie i ruszyła w stronę schodów.Sven wszedł do stajni i tyłem odwrócił się do Irmy.Wiedziała,że renifer za nią nie przepada,ale chciała aby i on wiedział,że nic im nie ma zamiaru zrobić.Dziewczyna delikatnie otworzyła drzwi do sklepu,jednak po chwili silny podmuch wiatru zamknął je.Była przy stoisku z figurkami,gdy usłyszała radosny głos mężczyzny. -Juhu ! Kogo me ocka tu widzą ? Nasią córeczkę gór,hej ! -Hej Oaken,jak tam biznes ? -Biznes jak biznes,ale dlaczego córeczka szlaja się a rodzice jej szukają to ja nie wiedzieć. -Mam sprawe i muszę ją jak najszybciej załatwić.-sięgnała po marchewki. -Chłoptak ? -Oaken !-wyłoniła się spod lady wściekła twarz dziewczyny. -Oj dobre,dobre.Tak tylko se zapytałem.-położyła marchewki na ladzie.Jednak po chwili usłyszeli żrzenie koni.Oaken popatrzył do okna. -A nich to licho.Królewscy żołnierze przyjechali ! -Ale jak to ? -Tak to ze idą tutej. Gerda nie wiedziała co począć.Oaken za to wpadł na świetny pomysł.Sciągnął z półki ubrania i podał je dziewczynie. -Szybko,tam jest ubieralnia !-dziewczyna pobiegła.Po chwili drzwi znowu się otworzyły.Dwaj wysocy i dobrze zbudowani mężczyźni rozglądali się po sklepie. -Juhu ! A panowie to cego sukają ? -Córki królewskiej,Księżniczki Gerdy.Zagineła wczoraj wieczorem.Czy była tu ? -Od dziś było tylko kilku bastów,a oprócz mnie,rodzinki i mojej nowej pomocniczki nikogo tu nie ma.Juhu brzdące ! -Juhu !-pomachała mu rodzina siedząca w saunie.Mężczyźni popatrzyli się na dziewczynę,która zmywała podłogę.Ubrana była w ciemno pomarańczową spódnicę,ciemną żółtą koszulą,pod którą miała ubrany podobny gorset co sprzedawca.Włosy miała obwinięte chustką.Miała tą samą sylwetkę,ten sam wzrost co Księżniczka . . .Z namysłu wyciągnał ich Oaken. -Panowie coś kupcić chcą ? -Nie,my tylko z rozkazów. -A można zapytać kogo ? -Książę Donald Szwądękaunt. -Szwądunt ? -Szwądękaunt. -Szwądękrunt. -Szwądękaunt.-mówił zniecierpliwiony. -E ja tam tych nezwisk nie znem.-wzruszył ramionami. -A czy moglibyśmy zadać kilka pytań Waszej pracowniczce ?-Gerda zamarła.Nie dała jednak po sobie tego poznać. -Jej ? A po co ? -Może coś wie ?-strażnik był coraz bliżej niej.Czuła,że zaraz ją rozpozna.Nie mogła do tego dopuścić ! Z całej siły końcem miotły uderzyła mężczyzne.Runął jak długi na ziemię łapiąc się głowy.Podbiegł do niego drugi strażnik,lecz także wywrócił się na mokrej podłodze. -Ach przepraszać panów za to co tu się zdarzyło.A Ciebie już tu ma nie być !-krzyknął,a dziewczyna wybiegła do innego pomieszczenia.Strażnicy ostatni raz ujrzeli wtedy ,,pracowniczkę".Wyszli.Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi był dla Gerdy jak ,,melodia".Wyszła ubrana w swoje poprzednie ubranie. -Nieziemskie przedstawienie urządziłaś mi tutej. -Nic im nie będzie.-wyciągneła z kieszeni monety i zapłaciła.-Trzymaj się mój pracodawco ! -Niech anieli z Tobą córecko gór. Dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę stajni.Tam czekali na nią Irma i Sven.Wilczyca postanowiła przełamać pierwsze lody. -Nie przepadasz za mną,prawda ?-nie drgnał.-Nie no rozumiem Cię.Myślisz,że zaraz skoczę na Ciebię i pożrę jednym kęsem,ale to nie jest tak jak myślisz . . .-Sven coraz bardziej chował się w sanie.-Ja po prostu chcę żebyś wiedział,że nic wam nie zrobię i tyle.Nie jestem tam jakąś bestią,o nie.-renifer omal co nie umierał ze strachu.-Ja jestem po prostu zwyczajna.-Sven lekko odwrócił się do Irmy.Jęknął do niej,jakby chciał powiedzieć :,,Czyli nie przepadasz za reniferami ?" Lekko się zaśmiała.-Nie nie zjem Cię. -A kogo nie zjesz ?-do stajni w tej chwili weszła dziewczyna.Sven radośnie podbiegł,aby dostać posiłek.Już po chwili zajadał marchewkę. -Musimy ruszać.Mamy mało czasu.-powiedziała stanowczo Irma.Gerda kiwneła głową.Ufała wilczycy jak nikomu innemu . . . A teraz pytanie.Otóż nie dawno byłam w kinie na ,,Kamienie na szaniec",świetny film polecam.Bardzo mnie zainspirował,więc wpadłam na pomysł napisania własnej wersji,tylko że akcja będzie się działa w Arendelle w roku 1939-1943 i dalej.Bohaterów ,,Szarych Szeregów" zastąpie naszymi bohaterami,a także z moich fanfcików.Oczywiście zmienię historię,ale wolę się was zapytać czy jesteście zainteresowani,bo dla siebie raczej pisać nie będę.Wasze opinie piście w komentarzach.Prosiłabym także,aby każdy kto to przeczytał zostawił komentarz :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania